Off Limits
by adrie2k
Summary: Yi Jung, finally finds love. But what if the girl is off limits? Will the former Casanova secretly love her from afar, or will he fight for his happy ending.


This is my first Boys Before Flowers story. Depending on the reviews, I might continue it. Please forgive any typos or grammar errors. I do not own Boys Before Flowers or any of the brands mentioned in this story. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: The Girl

Another night at the club is the daily routine and normally So Yi Jung loved it, but the self-numbing routine was not helping lately. The copious amounts of alcohol and women did not distract him enough with his miserable life. Now most people would think his life was perfect. He was heir to one of the wealthiest families in Korea, he had was one of the handsomest men on the planet (which he used to his advantage), he was a brilliant potter, and he had three best friends. But what he did not have was love. No, love did not exist in his world and probably never would. With a playboy father, self-destructive mother, and a runaway brother, he did not receive much in the way of love from his family. His first love, Eun, Jae, ran off with his runaway brother and was so considerate to invite him to her and Il Hyun's wedding. He also did not expect to have love in the future. He knew that his marriage would be arranged. Yes, love did not exist in his world. Thus, he repeated his normal nocturnal pattern of going to the club, hanging out with his F4 friends and Jandi in the VIP room, pick up one or two women to bring to a hotel room and than repeat the cycle the next night.

Normally the two gorgeous women next to him would be enough of a distraction for the night and probably into the morning, however these types of girls were boring him. There incessant chatter, along with the pounding music was giving him a headache. Yi Jung, pried himself away from the ladies surrounding him, grabbed his cigarettes, and started out the VIP lounge.

"Whoa man, where are you going," Woo Bin asked as he turned his attention away from his latest conquest.

" Just going out for a smoke." Yi Jung replied as he left the lounge.

"You know you can smoke here." Woo Bin shouted after him

"Why is he in such a foul mood lately." Jun Pyo stated.

Jandi smacked him on the backside of the head.

"Pabo, don't you know that Eun Jae and Il Hyun are getting married. They even sent an invitation to Yi Jung last week."

"I am not a Pabo. I am Gu Jun Pyo, and I practically run Shinhwa corporation. In order to run the biggest company in the world, you have to be one of the smartest. Thus, I am a genius." Jun Pyo answered pompously

Jandi, Woo Bin, and Ji Hoo rolled their eyes. Only Jun Pyo would come up with this type of logic

"Anyways, do you think he will be okay"? Jun Pyo stated

"Give him some space. You never know, he might just surprise us." Ji Hoo cryptically stated as he continued to read his latest book.

So Yi Jung was not much of a smoker, but at times he needed something to calm him down. This whole past week he had been on edge. As he tried to find his lighter he realized he must have left it back in the club. As he used a couple of choice words and took his cigarette out of his mouth someone held their lighter out to him.

"You know, you should not smoke," said a woman's husky voice.

Yi Jung was shocked that anyone would even talk back to one of the F4, especially a female. He was in a foul mood as it was and was not in the mood. As he turned around to snap back at the girl, he was started to be staring into large light brown, doe-eyed eyes belonging to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. All words seem to be stuck in his throat at that moment. The girl's figure looked like it would be a perfect match to his. She stood no higher than his nose, she had curves in the right place, and legs that seemed to go on and on. Her wavy dark brown hair reached her this waist that Yi Jung was dying to run his hands through. And her cute poutable lips were tempting him to do something drastic. Yi Jung was loosing control. He never felt such desire for one girl before. Sure he has had his share of women before, but never one that struck him dumb like this.

"Says the girl who carries a lighter with her." Yi Jung took a moment to compose himself and slipped back on his Casanova mask. Hey, if he worked his charm, she was coming home with him tonight. He gave her a wink and one of his irresistible smiles.

"You know lighters have other uses besides lighting cigarettes, such as starting a campfire or waving it during a concert." The girl stated.

To Yi Jung's surprise, the girl was not falling at his feet. It seemed as none of his charms had an effect on her.

"Touché. By the way my name is …"

"So Yi Jung of the F4 and the heir to the Woo Sung Museum. You must think I live under a rock if I do not know who you are. I will have you know I keep up with the tabloids." The girl gave him a mischievous smile.

Yi Jung laughed. Not only was this girl funny, but she was also bold. Her bold and witty statements intrigued him.

"It is not fair, that I do not know your name, but you know mine."

"Life is not fair it seems" With that the girl left Yi Jung to return to the club. Yi Jung flabbergasted. No girl had ever refused introducing themselves to him. This was a first.

Yi Jung quickly tried to follow her into the club but was stopped by a bunch of girls trying to catch his attention. Yi Jung was quickly loosing his patience and in desperation, signaled his bodyguards to stave off the hordes of women following him. Yi Jung was desperately looking for the girl in the large crowds on the dance floors.

"Looking for someone. Or should I say a particular female"? Woo Bin watched as his friend desperately was scanning the crowds.

Yi Jung finally found her heading towards the VIP section of the club.

"Who is that? The gorgeous brunette over there." Yi Jung pointed towards the girl

"You are going to have to be more specific buddy. There are a lot of gorgeous brunettes here. Probably a couple of them whom I hope to take home with me tonight." Since this is one of the rare times he has seen Yi Jung, Woo bin could not resist teasing Yi Jung.

" That one." Yi Jung took Woo bin's finger and pointed in the girl's direction.

Woo bin seeing the girl, immediately stopped grinning and turned Yi Jung to face him.

"Yi Jung, you must forget about her. That girl is off limits."

"Woo Bin, what girl is off limits to us? We are the playboys of the F4" Yi Jung asked in disbelief. No girl was every not available for the F4, especially one that had caught his eye.

"If there is any female off limits besides Seo Jin noona and Jan Di-ah, it is this girl. You see that guy in one of the VIP sections over there, the one in the three-piece Armani suit. That is Yi Seung-hyun. As you know I am not the only heir to a mafia family. He is the heir to the Yi family. Although, he is nice to his friends, he is ruthless to his enemies."

"What does this YI Seung-hyun have to do with the girl"?

"That's his girlfriend. I do not think he would be too happy to have a Casanova chasing after his girl." Woo Bin, took one look at his friend's dejected friend. This is only the second time he had seen his friend act like this over a girl; the first being Eun Jae. He placed his hand on Yi Jung's shoulder.

"Can you at least tell me her name"?

"Her name is Chu Gaeul. Now let us leave before you start creeping her out. It looks like you are going to eat her alive."

But Yi Jung ignored Woo Bin and started heading over to the VIP section.

"Yi Jung, do you want to die? Because you are certainly making good progress." Woo Bin quickly went after Yi Jung. Thank god he was on good terms with the Yi family. He just hoped he would remain on good terms after this. Woo bin finally caught up with Yi Jung and stopped in front of him.

"At least if you want to have an introduction, do so on my terms. I don't want you do die young, and I certainly want to stay alive, therefore do not make a scene. After this, though, forget about the girl. "

"I can't promise to forget about her, but I promise not to make a scene." Yi Jung knew that he was causing problems for his best friend. He knew of the Yi family, and they were not as pleasant as the Song family.

"I knew you were going to say that. Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I might not be able to protect you this time around. The Yi family rivals my own. Go get Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. One needs support if you are going to meet with a rival mafia family." Dammit, of all the gorgeous women in the club, only a suborn pottery prodigy would fall for a mafia leader's girl, If the F4 was going to help Yi Jung to confront Seung-hyun, for his girl, they were going to need all the help we could get. Woo Bin started to pray for a miracle as he headed towards the Yi clan's second-in-command with his men.


End file.
